The First Date
by SSSammiSue
Summary: Dan and Brian feel a strong connection to each other before they even meet. But how are they suppose to meet when they have never even spoken to each other before? By letting the cards fall where they may and living every moment like it's their last.


*Brian's POV*

I haven't hung out with my friend Katie in months so I was psyched when she called me up and invited me to lunch at a local hole-in-the-wall restaurant. I just put my car in park when she walks up to my window and gives me a big smile. I open the door and take in the sweet summer scent as I rap my arms around her and give her a big bear hug. When we arrive in the restaurant the hostess leads us to a table by the window allowing us to people watch as we catch up with each other.

After a little chit chat our waiter brings our food out to us, and as I suspected Katie asks about my love life, "So how's your love life going? Are there any lucky men in your life yet?" I wish I could answer with a yes but truth be told I've only had four dates in the past year. Things have gone really slow ever since my ex-boyfriend broke up with me a year ago.

"They say there's plenty of fish in the sea but they don't seem to be biting these days." Katie, being the good friend she is, went off saying how great I am and how the right guy will come. I've heard this speech enough so my thoughts trail off and I peer out the window. When I look out I see a really cute blond talking to a camera. He's right in front of the window, literally three feet from me, not having a care in the world about the looks he gets from those walking by. Something inside me tells me I need to meet him. He wears a blue button up shirt along with skinny jeans that allow me to trace every detail perfectly with my eyes. His blue t-shirt reveals nice, muscular arms, a little bigger than mine. He has what looks to be black Calvin Klein shoes, a belt that appears a little worn, and his short blond hair is gelled up in to my favorite hairstyle. The angle he stands at for whatever he's recording only allows me to see half of his face, but I'm able to pick out the small amount of blue in his blue-gray eyes. I feel a strange desire to get close to the mystery man with the flawless everything. It feels like he's standing there for a while, taunting me, making me wish the window did not exist. If it weren't for the window I could reach out and touch him…

"Hello?" Katie finally breaks me from the trance the mystery man put me in. "Am I losing you?"

"Who is that?" Like she would know, but I couldn't stop myself from asking. She shrugs and says "I don't know but he's cute!"

"Pardon me but are you talking about the man near the window?" Our waiter asks as he walks by. I nod my head. "That's our local celebrity," he says with a smirk.

"Celebrity?" I asked.

"He makes YouTube videos. Dan Brian. He has thousands of subscribers. Look up mallow610 and you'll find him." Katie has another plan. She bangs on the window trying to get his attention, but instead of turning around he continues walking forward, walking out of my life as quickly as he walked in. Shortly after we finish our meal I invite Katie over to my apartment where she goes straight for my computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching 'mallow610 gay' we need to know which team he plays for!" As I roll my eyes she starts reading off her findings. "Welcome to my world of truth… The Dan effect…" She stops reading them and I hear her type something else. "Coming out live!"

"Why are you obsessing over him?" I ask her.

"Because you were obsessing over him earlier! I'm surprised you weren't drooling!" Yeah I wasn't exactly subtle when I was checking him out. "Get over here!" I walk over to the computer and take a seat. As I watch the video it reminds me of coming out to my parents, so I understand how nervous he must have been. "Aw his mom is so sweet! Okay next video."

"Are we just stalking him now?"

"You'll like this one. He's shirtless! It's called 'Welcome to my world of truth.'" Katie clearly didn't enjoy the video. "Well that was… depressing. Maybe he isn't your cup of tea after all. I mean, what kind of person cries in front of a camera?" This was a strange video, but by the end of it I somehow felt closer to him... We get off the computer and I decide to break out the Xbox. Katie leaves around 10 because we still had so much to talk about, and after she left I took a shower and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and first thing I did was get on my computer to check my Facebook. Out of curiosity I then clicked over to YouTube to check out Dan's channel. He had a new video up, and the thumbnail showed him standing in front of a restaurant, and my head barely appears in the lower right hand corner. I want to know if he heard Katie knocking on the glass and why he didn't turn around so I hit play. "…So yeah that's pretty much it. Did you hear that? Let's go somewhere you can hear me. Someone was just banging on a window. Just don't. Don't even. I can't. Well, that's all for now. K bye." The way he says 'just don't, don't even, I can't' is too cute. I decide to watch a couple more videos and at some point realize I just spent an hour watching this guy. After ungluing my eyes from his face I get up and get dressed. I pick out jeans and a blue striped shirt and decide to make a trip to the mall.

I arrive at the mall around noon, so naturally it's pretty busy. Realizing I spent my morning on the computer instead of making breakfast I head for the food court. I decide I'm not too hungry so I head over to Starbucks to get a coffee. "I'll take an Americano," I tell the cashier as I hand over my money. There seemed to be some sort of delay so I stood there for a few minutes waiting for my coffee and scanning the shops with my eyes to figure out where I wanted to go. The short brunette boy behind the counter finally handed over my drink and apologized for the wait. I decided to head towards J Crew to see if they have any sales going on. On my walk over there I keep an eye out for any good deals, and I think I picked a bad day for sales until I hear someone say "Opportunity buy!" I stop dead in my tracks looking for this 'opportunity buy.' Suddenly all I see is this guy speed walking and within half a second he crashes into me, his coffee flying out of his hand and on my shirt, and finally lands on the ground spilling most of its content.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" He says, putting his phone back in his pocket. I was about to get mad until I saw his face. His blue gray eyes looked at me as he said, "I got my Americano all over you." That face, that hair, those legs, and everything the dark blue polo and jeans hid made me melt and I could barely control what I was saying.

"I'm sorry. I was just standing there like an idiot. Here, I just got an Americano, you can have mine."

"What? No. I'm not going to take your coffee."

"Let me at least buy you a new one." The shock of the moment started to ware off and I was able to compose myself. I never would have thought I would be offering to buy this guy a coffee.

"You really don't have to."

"I know I don't. I want to." I said with a smile, finally in control of myself. He took a second to scan me up and down, probably checking out the damage he did to my shirt, but I hoped he was checking me out.

"Okay. And maybe I can help you find a new shirt. I think I actually own that same shirt." This made me smile because it was the perfect excuse to hang out with him, and I was happy he wanted to spend time with me.

"Sounds like a plan," I said not being able to hold back my big smile. We started walking towards Starbucks and I realized I was forgetting something, "Oh, I'm Brian by the way."

"Dan."

"Uh, I know. I've actually seen some of your videos." It felt strange already knowing him- well kind of- while he had no idea I existed.

"Gotcha. Longtime subscriber or new recruit?" He said in a playful manor.

"Definitely new. Actually it was yesterday."

"Funny how things work out." He said with a smile that seemed to say he liked me. We made it to the Starbucks line, which was actually pretty short.

"Actually, your newest video…" I wasn't quite sure how to say it, "I'm in. I was eating lunch in that restaurant in the background with a friend. She's the one who was tapping on the glass." Crap why did I say that? Now he's going to want to know why she tried to get his attention.

"What can I get you today?"

"One Americano." Thank you Starbucks man for the distraction. I paid for Dan's coffee and we walked to the end of the counter and got the coffee right away. I guess they fixed whatever was slowing down the process earlier.

We talked a lot as we walked around the mall sipping our Americanos. Usually when I shop I try to make it fast, sometimes I don't even try the clothes on. But shopping with Dan was so much fun. A search for a new shirt quickly turned into a fashion show. I tried on a gray polo and he asked for me to come out and model it for him. After saying it looked like it didn't fit right he handed me a couple more shirts. Both shirts were a different shade of blue. Blue is obviously his favorite color because this pattern of handing me blue shirts came up in the three other stores we ended up at. After modeling a couple shirts for him I said it was his turn. This time I picked out shirts for him and actually threw a pair of pants in the mix as well. "Why did I just meet you today? Your good at this" he said as he came out of the changing room wearing skinny jeans and a tight blue and white stripped polo that showed off every dimension of his body. "You have no idea how comfy these pants are! And I see you've picked up on my love of blue." He smiled at me and instead of saying he looks really sexy in the outfit I said "Yeah it looks really good on you too." "I think I'm going to get it," he said walking back into the changing room. By the end of our little mall montage I had my stained shirt in a J Crew bag and wore my new baby blue button up that Dan had picked out. We had fun reminiscing on the day's events as we walked outside toward my car.

"Thanks again for helping me find a shirt," I say as I stand near my driver's side door. Then Dan smiled and stared at my eyes for a second.

"Thanks for making me spill my coffee," he said genuinely, grinning, and not breaking eye contact. This told me I should go for it. I paused for a moment, thinking all of this is so unbelievable.

"When can I see you again?"

"Here give me your hand."

"What?" I said with a grin and put my hand out. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen. He then continued to right his number on my hand.

"Just do me a favor," he says as he finishes writing his number, "Don't be the guy that waits three days."

"I'll call you tomorrow." We both give each other one last smile and then go our separate ways. Until tomorrow.

*Dan's POV*

I arrived home and instantly watched my video that Brian was in. Editing it together earlier I noticed him in the background. As I edited it I admired his blue eyes. He is so handsome but in the video his eyes were the thing that really seemed to pop. As I re-watch the video I now realize he was checking me out, which makes me feel better about checking him out while I was editing. It's so insane that we met the day after. I'm glad we did though. It seems strange but the instant I bumped into him I felt some kind of invisible connection. Later as I strip down to my pajamas and lie in bed his gorgeously blue eyes refuse to leave my mind. I fall asleep with pictures of him haunting my dreams.

My lack of plans for the day practically makes me wait by the phone. By 4pm I feel like he already has plans for tonight and won't call. I just want to see his beautiful face again. At this point I wish I would've got his number. When my cell phone rings at 7 o'clock I quickly pick it up hoping it's Brian.

"Hey it's Brian."

"Hey!"

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I've been making plans, and I had to hunt something down. Would you be ready in about thirty minutes?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Why don't you text me your address and I'll pick you up."

"Sure."

"Cool. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who are you getting all excited to see?" Babz said reminding me I'm not alone.

"I'm hanging out with my friend Brian tonight," I explained.

"Is this a boyfriend?" Babz said with a smile. I love having a mom as accepting as her; it makes it much easier to talk to her about these things.

"Potentially," I said as I texted Brian my address.

"Oh I'm actually going out tonight too, I forgot to tell you. I'm leaving in a little bit to go bowling with some girlfriends."

"Wait someone is going to let you pick up a heavy ball and throw it?" She just laughed at me and retreated towards her bedroom. For the following half hour I fixed my hair, ate a mint, and changed into the skinny jeans and shirt Brian picked out for me. Babz peaked in on me and said, "You look very handsome."

"I was going for sexy but I suppose handsome works," I said back jokingly.

"Brian will love it I'm sure."

"I would hope so, he picked this out." I quickly explained the coffee conundrum from yesterday.

"So you just met this boy yesterday? Well he sounds very nice."

"He is," I say with a smile. The doorbell finally rang and I tried not to run to the door. I open the door to find the bright blue eyes I love so much waiting for me, and of course he would wear a blue shirt. We said 'hi' and shared a hug.

"Fair warning my mom is going to want to talk to you," I said to Brian. "You can come in."

"Hello Brian! I'm Daniel's mom, you can call me Babz. Oh it's so nice to meet you! Daniel has said so many nice things about you." Sometimes my mom can go off like a pistol.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," He reaches his right hand out and shakes Babz's hand. "So Dan talks about me?"

"He told me about your guy's coffee mishap yesterday. That was so sweet you offered to buy him a new drink, but believe me he already drinks enough coffee."

"Okay," I chime in, telling my mom she really doesn't have to continue.

"I could tell by his face he was sorry for getting his coffee on me, but I could also tell he was upset about losing his coffee, so it was the least I could do. The mixture of his speed walking, coffee in his left hand, recording a video with his phone in the other hand, and both of us a little distracted ending up getting him a new outfit and me a new shirt." Then he finished with a smile, "So at the end of the day I'd say I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"That's sweet. Well I won't keep you boys any longer, go have fun!" We say bye to Babz, walk out the door and get into Brian's car.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." He said with a big grin. After about twenty minutes of driving we parked in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. And it's also really dark out now. So I'm not quite sure what he has in mind. "We're here."

"Where is 'here'?"

"Hang on let me get your door." Brian got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for me. As I stepped out I still didn't know what he had planned. "So when you said you lived in the city and don't really see the stars I did a little exploring."

"Stop it. Oh my gosh this is so cool."

"This is why I didn't call you until later; I spent some time driving around trying to find a good open area with no lights around."

"So you bring me to a forest most likely inhabited by wolves," I say laughing. Brian grins and says, "If any wolves jump out I'll protect you." As we head for the forest his fingers lightly brush up against my right hand. I reach for his hand and his fingers fit perfectly between my own as we hold hands, now walking up a hill. "It's so cool to listen to all the animals at night. I think that's crickets and frogs I hear, and… an owl!" I sense him smiling as he turns to face me.

"It's like a kid in a candy store," he jokes.

"No kidding! This is awesome." After about a ten minute walk we are at the top of the hill.

"Here, lay down." We lie next to each other, still hand in hand, and look up into the sky. The view is absolutely amazing. As we gaze at the star's Brian points out Orion's belt, Orion the hunter, the little dipper, the big dipper, and I was able to find the North Star.

"And that one right there is your zodiac, Sagittarius. It's supposed to be a centaur drawing a bow." I am just amazed at the effort he put in to this date.

"Oh yeah, strength of the centaur!" He chuckled at my comment and then I continued, "You had to look some of this up, right?"

"Yes."

"This is going to sound really cheesy," I turn my head to face him, "But your eyes put the stars to shame." I guess cheesy is good, because he turns to his side to face me, places his free hand on my waist, and pulls me in closer. As our lips touch I can feel the spark of the fireworks and the heat between our bodies. He tastes sweet, and his lips are so soft. My free hand quickly finds his waist as the kiss deepens. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Our tongues wrestle for dominance as he places his hands on the ground around my head and rolls over, repositioning himself on top of me. I place my hands on his skinny waist, holding him against me. His tongue enters my mouth again but I pull back and then aim for his neck. As I kiss his neck I can hear his elevated heart rate and breath. I return to his lips and give him a long, passionate kiss. My right hand softly caresses his face and ends up on the back of his neck. I smile as I touch my lips to his one more time.

This moment is exceptional. I have never had an experience quite like this; it felt like everything was falling into place; like we were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally been put together.


End file.
